Mobile computing devices that remain on or near a user have become prevalent in today's culture. An exemplary list of such mobile devices includes cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic watches, and even smart computer chips on credit cards. Mobile devices are often capable of storing a great deal of data and/or accessing data on a network via a wireless connection, such as a Wi-Fi connection or a cellular connection.
Additionally, multitudes of electronic devices surround us in many of our day to day activities, from computers, to vending machines, to ATMs, and even to the cars we drive. The computing capabilities of these electronic devices continue to progress at a rapid pace. Many of these electronic devices contain at least some base form of one or more processors, storage devices and memory, and even communication functionality.
It is known that electronic devices, including mobile computing devices, may scan for and communicate directly with one another. For example, RFID (radio-frequency identification) technology uses radio waves to transfer data between an RFID reading device and an RFID tag. The RFID tag comprises an integrated circuit for storing and processing data, modulating and demodulating RF signals, and performing other specialized functions. The RFID tag may also have an antenna that transmits the stored data to the RFID reading device.
Bluetooth™ technology is also known today to enable two-way, wireless communication for exchanging data over short distances. Bluetooth technology also makes use of radio transmissions and can communicate between fixed and mobile devices. Other wireless solutions are available to connect devices in close proximity.
Currently, a mobile device may connect to various devices as a user of the mobile device relocates to different areas. Once a connection is made, applications exist allowing the user of the mobile device to actively direct data to be sent to the connected electronic device. For example, US Patent Application 2009/0037224, herein incorporated by reference, describes that a user of a mobile device may initiate a request for medical records. The mobile device responsively sends requests to multiple different database providers that stored electronic medical records for the user. The multiple database providers send the requested medical records for the user to the mobile device. The mobile device may be configured to transfer the received medical records to an electronic device of a medical service provider.